You and I
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "I really did miss you." His eyes connected with hers. "I came to apologize you. Grovel even. I wasn't being the greatest guy before." WadeBarrettxOC. Twoshot?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Lacey.

A/N: YAY! New story. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Her laughter came to a sudden halt when she thought she heard a knock on the door. To be sure she wasn't going crazy she muted the TV and listened closer to make sure she wasn't hearing things. Again, she heard a knock echo throughout her house. Sighing, she rose from her spot on the couch and walked over to the door. Whoever had decided to randomly show up had better had a damn good reason. Annoyed, she whipped the door open. Her lips were parted to send out a rude greeting, but upon first glance her mouth snapped shut.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

Lacey said nothing as she took in his appearance. He looked a little older, more mature. His eyes a shade a of blue, which were oddly enough brought out even more by the facial hair he was now sporting. Wade had looked much better than the last time she had seen him.

"Lace?"

Shaking her head, she leaned against the doorway, intrigued by his unexpected arrival, but not curious enough to let him in. Nearly seven months had gone by since they had last seen each other, much less spoken. He became grouchy when he was first injured, making it difficult for Lacey to want to be around him. The times she had wanted to be around him and ignore his attitude, he suddenly became too good for her. His upcoming movie role had gotten to his head prior to filming. When he went to Philadelphia, he cut off all ties with her, not that they were speaking much before that anyway.

"Look what the cat dragged in." She smirked, her eyes never leaving his. "What brings you here?"

He leaned his head down, his left hand nervously scratching the back of his neck. It was safe to say he had made an ass of himself. Way more than he could have possibly imagined. Even when he was acting like an asshole, Lacey still wanted to be with him. But, he was in his own world of frustration and self pity and wanted nothing to do with anyone. So, he started to shut her out and when he got the role in a new WWE production, he cut her out completely. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that he realized how horrible he was acting and how sorry he was. Now, Wade wanted nothing more than to patch things up.

"I missed you."

A sarcastic laughed emanated from Lacey, her shoulders slightly shaking. Was he being serious? Seven months of little to no contact had passed between them and now Wade wanted to bring everything about.

"You have a funny way of showing it." The brunette frowned. "What are you here for? Seriously."

"I really did miss you." His eyes connected with hers. "I came to apologize you. Grovel even. I wasn't being the greatest guy before."

She nodded her head as if confirming a thought. "Oh, you needed some ass and I was the first person you thought of."

"That's not the-"

"I can't do this, nor do I want to go through this again." Lacey straightened herself out, preparing to shut the door. "Goodnight, Wade."

"Hear me out." Wade laid his palm flat against the door, pushing it back slightly. "Just ten minutes. That's all I need."

She thought about it for a moment before gesturing for him to come inside. All she had to do was hear him out. It didn't mean that she had to let him back in her life all at once or at all, right?

"Say what you need to say and then get out." Lacey muttered, sitting across from him.

For the longest time he stared at her, wondering just how he could have let things go sour between them. Lacey had been the only one to put up with him when he first got injured and he had ignored her until she was completely out of his life.

"I'm sorry for the way things happened between us." He huffed, leaning further into the couch. "I was angry about the injury. Things were going so well for me and then I had to get hurt. All you ever did was try be there for me and I was just an ass to you."

"I'll say." She snorted, crossing her legs.

"You have every right to be upset with me."

"Damn right."

"I want to fix things."

Uncrossing her legs, Lacey rose to her feet, folding her arms underneath her breasts. Her eyes focused on Wade as she processed his words. Part of her wanted to believe what he said, but at the same time he did just blow her off like it was nothing. If he did it once, there would always be the possibility of him doing it again.

"You can't just come in here and spout off some meaningless crap and think that I'm going to be okay with it. That I'm going to forget about everything, Wade. Things aren't going to be easy like that. Maybe, they were before, but not anymore." Her voice was trembling. Tears had threatened to spill out of her eyes. "Over the last seven months, things have changed. I've changed." She pointed to herself, allowing her arms to fall to her sides. "Storming in here out of the blue isn't going to fix things. We're not in some corny romance movie, Wade! Damn it! You know better than this. I know better than this!"

He got up and crossed over to her, slowly wiping away Lacey's tears. "Shh, don't cry. It's not worth crying over."

"Yes, it is." She broke away from him. "Seven months, Wade. Our entire relationship was thrown away. This excuse that you didn't know how to handle it is pure bullshit and you know it."

"It's not bullshit!" He shouted.

Lacey was startled by his small outburst. Since he had arrived, he had been nothing but patient with her. His voice barely rising above a whisper. Until then, it was like he was afraid someone might overhear them.

"What are you talking about? Of course it is!" Lacey laughed, disbelievingly. "I've seen you handle bumps and stiffed moves without complaint. You've even told me your story about the stabbing and nowhere in there did you mention cutting people out of your life. No signs of being an obnoxious asshole were told or even hinted at."

Silence surrounded the former couple as they stared at each other. His eyes had shown more emotion than Lacey had ever seen. In the years she had known him, Wade was always closed off. He never really showed too much emotion. Come to think of it, he never really discussed past relationships either.

"There weren't many people that I trusted at the time. Everyone around me wanted something to gain from me and I always held them out at arms length. I was on my own all the time. Sure, I had my friends, but I never fully trusted them. I was always out for my own gain. Nothing but fighting and making money ever mattered to me." Wade paused for a moment, looked away for a second and then turned his sights back on Lacey. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he slowly pulled her to him, closing the space between them. "That's all that mattered until I came here and met you."

"You're getting better and better at being an asshole." Lacey smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"I do." He muttered, looking down at her. "We've known each other for the last six years, since OVW actually. You're the closest person I have to me. I know we've had a rocky relationship over the years. We laugh, we fight, and we kiss. Breakup and then makeup. Each time I've grown to fall in love with you even more. Even when I was being an asshole to you, you still meant something to me."

Lowering her hands down to her sides, she took two steps away from him. Tears pooled her eyes and slowly started to fall down her cheeks and drip off her chin. All of the emotion being displayed was too much for her to handle. She couldn't handle all the anger and confusion she felt and she couldn't handle Wade's sudden outpour of emotions.

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"I regret treating you the way I did. I wish I never did that. All you ever wanted to do for me was help me and be there for me." He remained in place as he tucked his hands in his back pockets, eyes never leaving Lacey. "In the back of my mind I knew what you were trying to do for me and I appreciated it. I still do. But, I just needed some time to myself, to handle things alone. Dealing with situations like these I was alone and I just got used to it. In the time we've known each other, we've never had anything like this happen. It never came about. I didn't know how to handle your concern, so I just shrugged you off and went my own way. For that I'm sorry."

Wiping away her tears, Lacey shook her head. He could have told her that instead of shutting her out of his life. She would have understood and given him space or she would have done what she could to show him that she would be there always.

"All you had to do was tell me."

"I could have." He shrugged. "I never did. I'm not claiming to be perfect. We've both had our fair share of mistakes in our relationship."

"I never claimed I was perfect or some kind of victim!" Lacey felt all of her anger rushing back. "All I wanted to know was why you shut me out and I never got an answer. A few weeks after you stopped talking to me I moved on with my life. I got over you. I went out, I had fun. I did stuff I didn't get to do as often because we were together. For the first time in years, I was able to breathe and let loose."

"Ran back to Cena, did you?" Wade accused, his eyes burning into her.

She chewed on her lower lip as her eyes skipped away from him. How she loathed when Wade brought up her tryst with John a few years ago. It happened one time when they were broken up. Of course, he had to make a big deal out of it.

"One, we were broken up. Two, it was two years ago." She tried to keep calm, but was failing miserably. "Stop bringing it up!"

"I don't care if we were broken up, it still hurt me!" He screamed, pounding his fist into the side of his leg. "I loved you so much at the time. Any little thing you did tore me up inside."

For the longest time, she stared at her long time lover. They had been through so much over the years Lacey was beginning to wonder how they had made it so far. Arguments ensued bringing them to what they thought was the end. Affairs happened and hearts were broken. Somehow, through it all, they had managed to find their way back to each other.

"That's how I felt when I found out about the strippers." She whispered, her lower lip trembling. "Not one, but two of them at once, Wade. We were together when that happened. My heart may as well have stopped beating when I found out about it."

"It didn't."

"Because I forced myself to go on without you. That I wouldn't need you there for me at every turn."

He risked going over to her and wrapping his arms around her. When Lacey didn't pull away or reject his affection, he brought her to him again. He lowered his head down and pressed his lips to hers.

"I'm sorry for everything." Wade whispered, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. "So sorry."

Lacey tried to suppress the giggle that threatened to escape from her lips. His newly acquired facial hair was tickling the side of her neck, making it difficult for her to focus.

"This isn't funny." He, now, broke away from her. "Seriously, Lacey, I don't know how you could find such a time to laugh."

"I'm not laughing at that." Her hand rose to the side of her neck. "Your beard was tickling me."

Wade could feel his face contort into a look of amusement. Seconds ago, she was upset with him and now something as silly as his facial hair tickling Lacey had set her off.

"I can't believe this." Wade turned on his heel and started to leave. "I pour my heart out to you. I apologize and all you're going to do is stand there and laugh at me!"

The smile she had on her face melted away and was replaced by a frown. Panic filled her heart when she realized he was getting ready to leave. Groaning, she started after Wade, getting to him just before he could open the door.

"Wade, look, I'm sorry." Her tiny hand barely wrapped around his wrist. "Your scruff just caught me off guard."

"Forget about it for a second." He turned to face her again, pressing his back against the door. "Can we get serious again?"

She nodded her head.

"I'm sorry about the strippers. I'm sorry about constantly throwing that night with John in your face all the time. I'm sorry for the ways I treat you sometimes. I'm sorry for neglecting you over the last seven months."

"I-"

He couldn't take it anymore. Pushing himself off the door, Wade picked Lacey up, showing no signs of struggle. His lips found hers as he started walking them to her room.

She didn't hesitate to kiss him back. It had been so long since she had felt his lips against hers. The feel of him was what she was craving for months. Now, she was finally getting her wish. Everything else be damned for the moment. She was getting what she wanted and nothing else mattered.

Reaching the room, Wade set Lacey down on her feet. Breaking the kiss, he slowly started to circle her. His eyes focusing on every inch of her body. Tongue slowly dragging across his lips as he thought of all the places he was going to kiss soon.

Stopping behind her, he rested his hands on her shoulders and leaned down, attaching his lips to her neck. When she melted into his embrace, one arm snaked around her waist, while his other hand dipped down into her shorts. Finding his way underneath her panties, he inserted a finger inside of her.

Hitting every nerve within her seemed to be Wade's motive. She pressed her back further into Wade's chest in order to keep her balance. Her breathing was hitched and her legs seemed to turn into jelly underneath her.

"Ahh, yes." Lacey lightly moaned, tilting her head upwards to look at him.

His eyes never left hers as he continued to wriggle his index finger around her womanhood. Her teeth sank into her lower lip as she fought the urge to moan. Lacey was getting close, he could tell by the way she was tightening around his finger.

He reattached his lips to her neck as he started working her faster. Wade held onto her as tightly as he could when he felt her begin to tremble. No words came from his lips as her trembling came to a halt. Still holding her up, he heard her sigh contentedly before trying to get out of his grip.

"You're not going anywhere." He whispered in her ear.

Wade removed his hand and rested it on her side. "Take your shorts off." He commanded.

Too weak for words, Lacey nodded her head and slid her shorts down her legs.

He pulled away from her and without taking his eyes off her, made his way to the bed. "Turn around."

Complying, Lacey turned around to face Wade. She was taken by surprise at his stance. His lips were turned into a smirk. Eyes were gleaming with mischief. That damned beard made him all the more dangerous, sexier. Feelings of excitement stirred at the bottom of her stomach and flowed through the rest of her body.

"Come here." He motioned for her to come towards him.

"Wade-"

"Stand right in front of me."

Seemingly forgetting how to speak, Lacey walked towards him. Still sitting, he looked up at her and she looked down at him. Words that were said earlier had been forgotten. It was about getting past those issues now and he was going to do everything in his power to make her see he loved her. To make her understand that he was serious about them. Finally, prove to her just how sorry he really was.

Sliding off the bed and getting on his knees, Wade hooked his thumb and index fingers in the sides of her panties. Playing with the lace material for a second, he looked up at her, trying to sense her feelings. Noticing the longing in her eyes, he slid her panties down her legs and tossed them aside when he got them off.

"Wade." She whispered, resting her hands on the sides of his face. "Please."

He placed a kiss above her pubic bone, then over her stomach. As he kissed further up, Wade slowly rose to his feet. Gently kissing over the tops her breasts, he moved to her collarbone, the side of her neck. He felt her shiver as he found her jaw bone and finally reached her lips. Arms wrapping around her back as his lips finally connected with hers. Biting her lip, his tongue snaked into her mouth, inserting every ounce of passion he had in him.

Wade had started sliding her bra down her arms as her hands started eagerly working on unbuttoning his dress shirt. A tingling sensation crawled up her spine when the cool air hit her body. That didn't stop her from getting his shirt off.

Lacey broke the kiss as Wade helped her start slipping his shirt down his arms. The unneeded material fell to the floor, giving her the chance to run her hands down his bare chest. The feel of his warm skin underneath her hands made her feel good. This was real. Wade was standing before her, he wasn't a figment of her imagination. So many nights she had gone on missing him and there they were. Slowly, bringing a pulse back to a relationship Lacey thought to be long gone.

The slowness of their movements was killing Wade. He wanted nothing more than to feel her again. Revel in the ecstasy of being with her again. Groaning in anticipation, he started lowering his hands down to his zipper, only to have Lacey swat them away.

Lacey slowly licked her lips as one of her hands travelled down. Through the material of his dress pants, Lacey could feel how hard he was. Looking up at him with a smirk, she rubbed her hand against it.

A growl emanated from the tall Brit as the friction set him off. He was trying so hard to control himself in a losing battle. She was going to make him lose it before his pants even came off.

"Lac-lac-lacey." He barely got out.

"Someone's excited." Lacey giggled, dropping down to her knees.

At that moment, Wade heard the most glorious sound in the world; the sound of his zipper going down. Little by little he felt the material of his pants sliding down his legs. When they reached his ankles, he quickly kicked them aside.

"Too excited." She said before sliding his briefs down.

After pushing her hair out of her face, Lacey, as best as she could, wrapped one hand around his wrists and pressed them against his stomach. With the other hand, she wrapped it around his length and started to slowly move it up and down. Her hand kept moving as she took him in her mouth, slowly working her head up and down.

Wade growled out in pleasure as he tried to break his wrists out of her grasp. Surprisingly, she had a tight hold on him, not allowing his hands to go free. Thoughts were unclear as he started thrusting his hips towards her mouth. He was getting close, he could feel it. His own orgasm was starting to approach when suddenly all movement stopped. Dropping his head down to her, he stared at her momentarily dazed and confused.

He quickly picked her up and turned towards the bed. He was in a frenzy now. They had wasted enough time playing with each other. He desperately wanted to feel her. The release they each longed to get had taken of his senses. Laying her down on the bed, Wade crawled in between her legs, teasing her entrance with his manhood.

"Wade." Lacey's hands rested on his arms.

"Tell me you love me." He whispered, looking down into her lust filled brown eyes. "Come on, baby. Do it."

"I love you." Her voice quaked a bit.

Though he was in a frenzy mere minutes ago, Wade slowly entered her. With the rhythm set, he moved in and out of her. Loving words spilled out of his mouth as he watched her. The satisfaction on her face drove him to move faster. Her moans of pleasure had turned him into a mad man.

"Ahh, Wade." She moaned, digging her nails into his arms. "Please, ahh, yes."

Lowering his head to hers, he captured her lips in a searing kiss. His thrusts in sync with hers as they both worked towards their releases.

"Ahh, Lacey." His accent came out thicker. "I've, ah, missed you so much."

Biting down on her lower lip, her back arched off the mattress as she pushed herself further against Wade. His beard rubbing against the side of her neck, his warm breath beating against her skin, and his lips pressing against her bare shoulder had done something to her. As if awakening something dead inside of her, Lacey's eyes widened as a powerful orgasm took over her senses.

"Mmm, ahh yes!" Her body fell back to the mattress as her high took her to another world.

Wade was almost there. With one final thrust, he moaned loudly before collapsing on top her. Moving up her once more, he placed a kiss on her lips before rolling off to the other side of Lacey.

Moments went by before they spoke again. The only sounds in the room were the two of them trying to get their breathing back to normal. Their hearts were pounding out of their chests as they slowly gained their composure. That had been explosive.

Propping himself up on his elbow, Wade looked down at her. Lacey's eyes were filled with pleasure and her lips were in a smile. Her hair was fanned out around her all tussled and in every direction. Her small body was gleaming in a mixture of his sweat and hers. Never had she looked more beautiful to him.

From the corner of her eye, Lacey could see Wade staring at her. A grin on his face as his eyes moved up and down her body. Biting down on her lower lip, she could feel herself getting excited. The impish glint in his eyes and the way he licked his lips brought about new feelings.

"What's on your mind, beautiful?" Wade asked when she started to rise.

"You." She whispered, straddling him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Her head started lowering down to his. Before she could kiss him, the sound of his phone ringing could be heard in the distance.

"Let it ring." She murmured against his lips. "Whoever it is can wait."

He knew who was calling and he couldn't ignore it. It was an urgent call. As much as he hated to, he had to answer it. This was important business that couldn't be passed up. Sighing, he sat up and begrudgingly told her he had to do this.

"I'm sorry, love. It's important."

Buzz kill were the words that came to mind as she crawled off of him. Pouting, she watched him slide his briefs on and exit the room. She stared up at the ceiling as she tried to listen for his voice. His voice was low, too low, if you asked her and that aroused her suspicions. He was up to something and it scared her.

Sighing, she sat up in bed, wondering if she had made a mistake.

* * *

A/N: Soo...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Lacey and the unnamed character.

A/N: A BIG thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and placed this story on their favorites list. I love you all! Well, I'm back with an update. I hope you enjoy! Review.

* * *

Tossing his phone aside, Wade headed back to the room. There was some interrupted business between him and Lacey that he wanted to finish. Smirking, he sauntered into the room and crawled onto the bed. He gently wrapped his hand around her wrist, ready to pull her onto his lap.

"No." She whispered, snatching her wrist from his grasp. "No, we can't do this."

Taking a closer look at her, he finally noticed the worry lines creasing along her forehead, due to the bunching of her eyebrows. Her lips were turned down into a frown and the tears were shining in the corners of her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Lacey shook her head as she wiped away her tears. She couldn't cry in front of him, she refused to do so. They had been down this path so many times before, Lacey was beginning to wonder why they kept going back to each other. What made things so great between them that would make them want to wander down this road continuously?

"Who is she?"

Her voice quivered, showcasing the emotion that Wade would be able to pick up on. The emotion she didn't want to give away, but her voice had decided to betray her.

"Who are you talking about?"

Slowly, her eyes closed and then opened. Releasing a shaky breath, Lacey focused her gaze on him. This time, her lips trembling and the tears finally spilling out of her eyes. All of the hurt that she had thought wouldn't return, had, and that killed her inside. It tugged at her heartstrings because as complicated as they were, she still loved him. Letting Wade go or being with him would be like a double edged sword. Either way she would wind up being hurt.

"Don't play stupid with me." Her voice still shook, but her eyes burned with anger. "I heard the last bit of your conversation with her. You can't wait to see her?"

"It's not what you think."

"It's not what you think, he says!" She exclaimed, laughing sarcastically. "You're not telling me that you're not happy to see another woman? Especially, after what was said earlier tonight. Half of the time I don't understand you!"

His shoulders slumped, his eyes showcasing a feeling of regret. Not in the matter of coming to see her and trying to patch things up. Rather in the sense, that he had gone to answer the phone and that he still had _her_ back in Philadelphia. He should have made a clean break with her.

"I don't understand myself."

"Oh don't give me that crap!" She wrapped the sheet around herself and then rose from the bed. "We're playing on repeat again! This torment that we put each other through is unnecessary!"

The girl back there had haunted his thoughts, but not as much as Lacey had. During the duration of his phone call, he wondered how it was possible for him to be drawn to so many women, especially when he had Lacey. The woman he loved waiting on him no matter how crazy circumstances were. Before they could even completely work things out, he had gone and screwed it up.

"I really don't." His eyes rose from his hands on the bed and fell on Lacey standing a few feet away from the bed. "Even if I hadn't realized it, you were in my thoughts all along. Always there was something in me that yearned for something, that needed someone around. Deep down inside, it was you all along. Because I couldn't come right out and admit it, I did find someone else. There's no use in me lying about. Not when you heard it."

"Why are you here then?" Lacey demanded. "The truth would be nice."

"Because I really did miss you and I love you. That piece of myself that I thought was missing wasn't in her, it's in you. From the day we met it has always been you. From every kiss to every fight, it's you. Don't you see? Everything is in you. No matter what happens, we're always drawn back to each other! My heart is drawn to you."

"I think something else of yours is drawn to me." Lacey muttered, rolling her eyes. "Really? Each word of your mouth has me believing that you are lying to me again. You love me and are drawn to me? I'd believe that if you didn't have another woman somewhere else."

"My intentions were to break things off with her."

"Key word being _were_, Wade. You never did and I think a part of you wasn't going to through with it." Her eyes dropped down to the floor. "Something about you can't deny other women."

He nodded his head in agreement. It was true, no sense in denying it. There was also no sense in denying what he felt for Lacey. Sure, he had a fucked up way of showing how he felt, but it was still genuine.

"I know I can't." He rose from the bed and crossed over to her. "While I do have that attraction, I still can't forget about you."

Lacey didn't back away from him when his arms snaked around her waist. Her eyes looked up into his, searching for any signs of insincerity.

"You and I have a complicated story. Tarnished by affairs and lies. We've each had our fair share of screw ups, but that never meant we phased each other out completely. Something in our hearts brings us together each time. That isn't something I'm willing to give up on. If I give up, or if you give up, that's six years thrown in the trash. I don't want to see that happen. I don't want to become just another memory in your life, Lacey."

"That's the thing. The more things like this happen, the more I begin to think that's all you're going to be." She admitted, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It kills me inside that this always happens. There is no doubt that I love you and I always will."

"But?"

"We can't keep doing this to ourselves."

"In the end, that's what happens." Wade rested his index finger under her chin, lifting it up to look at him. "This is who we are. We're lovers, enemies, and pains in the ass to each other. It never changes a thing between us."

This time she broke away from him, tightening her grip on the bed sheet. Earlier she had been thinking she could be with Wade again. Put everything aside and finally be happy with him. While he was on the phone, the overwhelming feeling that she was making a mistake took over her. Numerous times he had promised to never look in another woman's direction, but that was a promised gone unfulfilled. Each time, a break up would ensue, only for them to patch things up. Lacey looked the other way for his infidelities, hoping to forget and move on. Just like Wade looked the other way for her mistakes.

"I'm not claiming innocence." She finally spoke. "We've done some pretty cruel things to each other and-"

"I'm forgiving them all."

"However, I can't seem to forgive you." Lacey went on as if he hadn't spoke. "Maybe, I would have been able to forty-five minutes ago, but not after hearing you on the phone with her. If you have one there, you surely have someone else in another state or country for all I know."

"We'll get past this!" He was getting upset now.

"No, we can't!" She shouted back. "We never can!"

He stormed over to her, his hands locking onto her shoulders. "In order to move on, we have to forgive and forget!"

"How many times have we uttered those words and we somehow end up back to square one? I've said it and you've said it so much." Lacey responded to him, tears filling her eyes. "I don't how we can stomach another minutes of this."

"Because in some twisted way it's love." He whispered, his eyes locked on hers. "If we really couldn't forgive what has happened then I wouldn't be standing here right now."

Again, she broke away from him, turning her back on Wade. The tears slowly zigzagged down her face as she thought about what to do. Tell him to go or let him stay. Over the years, she had really had fallen in love with him. It really brought her to the point to where she couldn't see herself without him. All the pain and heartache of having him in her life seemed worth it. But, now, it just seemed really redundant. They would hold each other and love each other only for one of them to mess something up. She would say or do something to piss him off or he would run off with the next pretty woman to cross his line of vision. If she did take him back, how long would it be until they fell into the same pattern?

He was growing frustrated with him. They only seemed to be talking about his mistakes and problems he seemed to possess. But, nothing she had ever done was mentioned. Yes, he would willingly admit that he had a problem staying faithful, but Lacey was no better than he was.

"I don't understand how you can let everything go away on the basis of one phone call." He said, his eyes on her back. "Yes, I've had my problems with women in the past. Especially, while we were together. I'll admit that!" He exclaimed, taking a step towards her. His arms wrapped around her waist, closing the space between them. Wade's grip tightened on her when she tried to get away from him. "No, all I've heard tonight was how I screwed up and you wouldn't be able to forgive me. Well, now you're going to listen to me."

"Please, Wade. It's different this time." Lacey whimpered, stopping her attempt to break away from him.

"You've cheated a few times before yourself." He whispered in her ear. "Sheamus, Punk, Justin." Wade rattled off. "You're no better than I am. Let's not forget about Cena. For all I know you could have slept with him before we were ever broken up as well."

"Have you ever wondered why I slept with the three of them while we were still together?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to know what he would say. "Since you're bringing it up I doubt you ever really realized it."

"You have a soft spot for Sheamus. You have a thing for guys with tattoos. You have a thing for accents." Wade replied, not really understanding what this had to do with anything. "The fact remains that you cheated too. With my two of my friends no less. At least I had the decency not to cheat with your friends."

Even though he couldn't see her, Lacey rolled her eyes. Was that really all he could come up with? Her actions weren't really all that hard to decipher.

"Oh Wade, as intelligent as you are, you can be quite dumb." She laughed, managing to pull away from him. Wiping away tears, she turned to face him. "The reason I slept with them was because you cheated on me. Each one of them coincides with an affair you had."

"I'm so sure." He snorted.

"Let me tell you something." Lacey pointed her index finger at him. "I slept with each of them _once_. They meant nothing to me, just like I meant nothing to them. Yes, we still talk to each other, but it's like nothing ever happened. Which is how I prefer it."

Wade smirked down at her. For the longest time he had been wanting to throw this in her face, but he always felt bad. If he didn't, it was because he didn't want to face the truth that she had hurt him as well. The one person he could trust, that he _still_ trusted, and she pretty much screwed him over.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I know about you and my brother."

It felt as if her entire body had gone numb. The _only_ thing she had ever wanted kept secret and somehow he had known. The whole reason why she had never wanted him to know was because Lacey knew it would hurt him. A glance told Lacey that he was upset.

"I know how you had a brief relationship with Mark, Lacey." Wade whispered, trying to catch her gaze. "I know you had planned to marry him and live in Manchester. You plotted all of this without so much as giving me a single thought."

Her grip on the sheet was so tight that her knuckles were turning white. Embarrassed and ashamed by what she almost did, the brunette had found it difficult to make eye contact with him, especially since the tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"Don't cry!" He shouted, pounding his fists against his thighs. "How could you want to do something like that to me? You were going to do it with my brother. Of all people, him."

"It was just something that happened. I never wanted you to find out because I knew how you would react."

"Why do it to begin with?"

Chewing on her lower lip, Lacey brought her gaze over to Wade. He was looking down at her, awaiting for her answer.

"We had just broken up." Lacey motioned between the two of them. "I was upset over it and Mark was there for me. Just having him there made me feel better. I didn't feel as alone anymore. We had a very brief fling. He and I were together for about two weeks when he asked me to marry him. I accepted his proposal on the spot. We agreed to meet later on that night and then to quietly get married. Only-"

"Only what?"

"At first, I though agreeing to marry him was the right thing, but then I thought of you and how much I loved you. I remember at some point during the day I was ready to call your brother and tell him the whole thing was off. Before I could, it dawned on my why you and I had broken up in the first place, so I didn't. Instead, I went through the motions of getting myself ready and before I knew it, it was time for me to go and meet him." Lacey continued with her story. "The entire way there you were on my mind and it constantly had me second guessing my decision. I did turn around and was on my way home to find you, to throw myself in your arms and never let you go again. I stopped, reminding myself that I didn't need you anymore. Before I knew it, I was heading to the gate to meet him."

Running his hands over his face, Wade turned on his heel and started away from her. Part of him wanted to hear what she had to say because he had wanted to know. Just as he had imagined, she was telling him every little thing she had felt and it was driving him crazy. But, another part of him wanted her just to stop telling her story. He wanted to forget he brought it up because it hurt just as much as it did before.

Doing her best not to trip on the sheet, Lacey padded over to the bed and sat down next to Wade. Running a hand through her hair, she let out a sigh, wondering if she should go on.

"The flight had already departed by the time I reached the gate. Partly sad, but mostly relieved, I turned around and went straight back home. It was on my way there that I decided to never tell you what almost happened."

He stared down at his folded hands for the longest time. He was trying to process her words, trying to find any shred of indecency. Something that would possibly make leaving her easy for him.

"Have you spoken to him since?"

"He got a hold of me a few days after." Lacey admitted, her shoulders slumping. "Like me, he had thought best not to tell you."

"Do you still feel anything for him?" Wade was trying to control his anger.

"No, I don't. I never did. Truthfully, I don't think he felt anything for me either." She sighed. "It was really spur of the moment for us. Nothing that was ever meant to be."

He rose to his feet and stood in front of her. "You, in some detail, told me what happened. Care to tell me why you did then? Mark never gave me any reason why it happened when I talked to him about it."

"What?" Her head snapped up quickly. "He told you?"

"Not quite. I overheard Mark talking to our parents about it one day and I asked him. He basically told me what you did." He sighed. "Never did mention why though."

"I'm not sure why he wanted to be with me. That's something I never wanted to know, nor really cared to know either." Lacey muttered. "I was only with him because I knew that you would still be in my life. You and Mark look a lot alike. That drew me to him."

"Do you know how sick that is?"

"Yes." Lacey nodded her head. "I realized it the day after. That really made me glad that I didn't go through with it. Your brother never could measure up to you. No one could."

"I'm disgusted with you right now!" He said, squatting in front of her. "My brother! Of the six billion people in the world, you had to pick him!"

"I'm sorry it happened! I wish it never did!" Lacey cried. "Crying about it and wishing it away is never going to change what happened."

"You were complaining about me being with other women. None of that can compare to what you did!"

"Neither of us is better than the other!" She screamed in his face, her eyes blazing with anger. "We're both sick disgusting human beings! Who else, but us, would continue this vicious cycle?"

Rising to his feet, he nodded his head. If this were anybody else then he would have left, despite his earlier thought. This wasn't anybody else, this was Lacey. His Lacey. Six years together and he loved her. On and off, broken up and together, they still stuck with each other. Through thick and thin, they found a way a back. They always did. This time would be no different, Wade thought.

"I'll admit I messed up by going to your brother and being with a few other men. So did you when you were with all those women and those strippers. We aren't perfect in the least bit."

"I'll leave her." He whispered. "I don't want her. I want you."

Lacey shook her head at him. "Somehow, we always end up together again. We always suspect that we're going to find perfection in our relationship, it's funny, isn't it? That build up for the one moment where we think peace will find us and we'll be happy with each other. Infidelities won't find their way to our doorstep and hate won't invade our hearts. That never happens. That illusion of happiness that we're looking for doesn't exist. It's why we keep putting each other through this."

The woman speaking before him seemed so collected and calm. When only moments ago she was screaming and crying. Their relationship seemed to be on the mend, but with that damned phone call, it came to a screeching halt. So many things that had been buried away were dug up and bringing on some more heartache.

"We always think we can move on from one thing or another, but we never can. It always finds it's way out again."

He moved back to her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Even though it was going to kill him, he knew what Lacey wanted.

"I love you." Wade whispered.

His words had barely registered with her. Oddly enough, she had heard him. It was on the tip of her tongue to say she loved him too. That regardless of where life took them, she always would. But, that those weren't the words that rolled off her tongue.

"This is the end."

The words that he had feared hearing, were finally spoken. Nodding his head, he placed a kiss on her cheek and then got up. Without so much as a word, he got dressed and left without looking back.

"Goodbye, Wade."

* * *

A/N: There _might_ be a part two for this. :)


End file.
